halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:UHW~Arbiter/halo es real creanme
Hoy en la noche ya apunto de dormir siempre (tengo ke mear).. bueno vamos al grano... Hmm... Pero cuando fui a mear vi que estaba meando en mi querida ropa pero me sorprendi de que mi ropa no se mojo es como si mi ropa fuera un holograma XD la verdad eso paso tambien paso cuando estaba gindando un hilo dando vueltas cuando estaba meando por sinseramente el hilo nunca se mojo. Algo que puede ke sea verdad lo de halo esque vi por primera vez un nava espacial igualito a los del covenant pero inmediatamente se fue eso es algo que nunca olvidare XD y ati cuentame tu historia si se parese a halo no importa si es inventado o no... quisiera leerla haciendo un Comentario aqui ABAJO!!!. 'Actualización de "halo es real creanme"' Hola aqui con el Blog Mas historico de todas las wikia y el numero 1 en sobrevivir con mas de 7 bloqueos y 3 helper vinieron sin hacer nada. 'Trivias' *'una referencia al 7 es que fue bloqueado 7 veces.' *'hubo mas de 777 ediciones en el blog por lo menos unos 77 cambios por ahora otra referencia al 7.' *'Otra referencia al 7 esque nos tardamos 7 meses en llegar a 7.000 comentarios.' *'Este blog fue creado el 8 mar 2011.' *'El primer comentario fué de Mexican Arbytr.' 'Imagenes' Reach_20602149_Full.jpg|"Mega-795" El salvador del blog, y el que hizo HD la galeria halo3_123482343_Medium.jpg|HadriMX Bolahaloesrealcreanme.png|BOLA FIRMO EN ESTE BLOG LO QUE LO HACE OFICIAL (FOTO DE PRUEBA) 930651martillo y la oz.jpg|Comun17 el revividor de este blog, junto con Mega son los mejores comunistas! reach_22794525_Full.jpg|Cris, el escolta de Bola hacia el chat halopediano 3021649.png|Juan Carlo Sanchez "ODST-116" (REVIVIO AL 3 DIA Y murio a la 3 NOCHE) Adioskatarn.png|Remember Katarn343.... Reach_20724458_Full.jpg|ALONSO 3CRANEOS "Espartan-435" Celos.jpg|Alex Gonzales "ODSPARTAN-771" 3067765.png|Memorial a Zonder Sangheili"(DICE QUE SE FUE A ESTUDIAR PERO AUN SE LE VE EN EL CHAT) Halo_history.jpg|HALO HISTORY Gravemind_Attacks.jpg|:O :D Notazombis1.png|Empiezo a sospechar que Arby es el lider de los zombis Trancefox.jpg|Arby haciendo cosas raras en el cine 50px-3188246.png|el "pro" que ayudo a arby a crear su firma y a su margen del perfil Portal SPOILER cake or death by alphanite.jpg|QUE TRAMPOSOS ME DEJARAN MORIR ? Portal 2 outfit change wip by alphanite-d3at5il.jpg Pokemon trainer brendan by alphanite-d3jqwua.png|se parece ami P2 H3 LoZ I think they like me by alphanite.jpg|LOL Nyan 4 by alphanite-d47vmd3.jpg|LOL L4D Witch of Hard Rain by alphanite.jpg Halo Reach Jun A266 by alphanite.jpg Halo Reach JUGGERNAUT by alphanite.jpg|:O Halo Reach Headhunter by alphanite.jpg Halo reach capture the flag by alphanite-d2t4sah.jpg|ya me lo imagino Halo Ultra Sangheili chibi by alphanite.jpg Halo general sangheili chibi by alphanite-d387r5j.jpg Halo elite spec ops chibi by alphanite-d3dcqd0.jpg Halo elite ranger chibi by alphanite-d3dc5m7.jpg Halo elite minor chibi by alphanite-d3dhwdq.jpg Halo elite honor guard chibi by alphanite-d3ec151.jpg Halo Covenant Elite by alphanite.jpg Halo 3 Mark VI by alphanite.jpg Halo 3 Evasion by alphanite.jpg Alaska young by alphanite-d3iyzj9.jpg|Es Alonso ? 20110907142021!Paletas_Region.png Barry-jun-perl.png Black_2_Sprite.png Bruno_E.png Bruno_RZ.png Dark_Lucho-Hilbert_NB-1-.png Eco_HGSS.png Leo_Sprite_4.png León_DP.png León_Pt.png White_Lucho-Hilbert_NB-1-.png Lucho_NB.png Lucho-Hilbert_NB.png Macro_pkl.png pokemon-trainer-red.png Rojo_HGSS.gif Ruby_sprite-1-.png Siver Sinnoh Black.PNG Sprite_de_Ferbus_como_Oro.png Sprite_de_Shadow_transparente.png Megaagente0080 30px Discusión • RvB ~'MegaRockstar7777~' UHW~Arby'40px'''Discusion 20:43 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Categoría:Entradas Categoría:El Blog Mas Famoso